A Lullaby For The Chosen
by Kareta Bara
Summary: The emotionless Lavi that is haunted by his past, ran away from home at a young age and discovers he's the next Bookman heir. Bookman wants to train him by sending him into University- but Lavi can absolutely not grow attached to anyone. What to do- when a sincere Allen Walker tries to befriend him? - Laven, Yaoi
1. Baked Butterflies

**I do not own DGM. This is gonna be a Laven story, (Lavi x Allen), things unclear? feel free to ask. this is my first time ever writing a Laven fanfic xD YAAAAOI people don't read if you don't like. Lemons way later.**

NOTE: I'm going to work on alot of different stories Ch. 1's, and see which one turns out the best idea I can continue with. That does not mean if I continue with another story, this one will never get completed.

* * *

1  
Cold. This room is cold. I thought outside would be even colder, but no. This room is probably the absolute zero point. Wooden floor, wooden bed, Victorian wallpaper. Wooden desk, wooden chair, books. Meh, the smell of fresh leather. I've been living in this house for eleven years. Eleven. Basically my whole life. It's a big surprise I'm still alive. What year is it again? Ah.. right.. 1864.

School? I don't go to that miserable place. My parents don't allow me to. Even if I had to, I wouldn't go. I'm not safe, wherever I go. Everyone hates me, especially my parents. They hate me so much because what, of my appearance? Is it bad for me to have red hair, having eyes of which the colors don't match?

My parents are rich bastards. I sometimes wonder why I'm born into a rich family. I despise rich people. They think they're high and mighty. We have a gigantic mansion in this town. I bet you're wondering about the name of this town, hm? It's called 'The Rewinding Town'. The town earned this name because the people here want peace, freedom and harmony- they're always able to prevent disasters from happening. "Disasters". False accusations and rolling heads is what they call "peace and freedom".

People call me names.. names that I'll never forget. 'Witch', 'ugly', 'filth', 'trash', 'eye freak'. They throw stones at me if I'm seen. Ofcourse I won't go outside. Once my parents got threatened by the towns people- they'd burn me alive if they saw me outside again, accusing me of 'sorcery' and all that kind of shit. Do I have the right to speak or say anything about this mess? Nope. Never even had in anything. I don't even believe sorcerers or witches exist.

For some reason, I can remember everything that happens around me as if it happened only a moment ago. Up until the tiniest details. Sometimes I'm starting to believe I'm really a witch. Am I? It doesn't really matter anyway. In this room I'm probably going to die alone. I won't get married - don't even want to - , won't have kids - they're annoying - , won't have freedom. I wonder what I actually want. Is it freedom? No. I don't really care about that. And who cares about what I want, anyway? Even if I did know what I wish for, I'd never get it.

It's alright, I have my own little world.

If I ever wondered about living on? No. I actually haven't looked in the mirror since my 5th birthday. My father had decided to throw another argue in the family about my appearance by spilling hot coffee on my face. Yep- everyone was laughing. The house maids, my mother, my father himself suddenly recovered- and laughed, my younger brother too. His name is Deak. Ofcourse, I wasn't able to hold back my tears. I cried silently, with a big smile on my face. Why smile, you say? Because, isn't it stupid to show the ones that try to hurt me, they didn't fail to do so?

Only on birthdays I'm allowed to walk around the house freely. Other days I'm either locked up in my room or in the cellar. I don't really mind though. I've never in my life received a present for my birthday- up until this very moment: my 11th birthday was a couple of days ago. The 10th of August. I received a hammer. Like, who would gift your kid a hammer?- is what I thought at first. Now I'm slightly thankful.

The hammer was given to me since it was called 'The Cursed Hammer'. Anyone that would try to use it will get killed by the hammer itself - although that's what the rumors said - , nice present, huh? Ofcourse, a 'cursed hammer' for the 'cursed' boy that needs to live a miserable life which eventually will die in vain. I haven't tried it out yet, I don't have any idea how to use it either. It's located on my desk- where it'll stay for the.. yeah.. rest.. of my life?

I envy Deak. My little brother is two years younger, has brown hair and nothing to be ashamed of on his body. You could say, he's everyone's little favorite bastard. He's sly, sneaky, dumb, think's hes awesome- but isn't. Everyone's expecting him to inherit my father's business stuff. What was that crap again..? Oh- yeah. Fashion. It might be a little bit awkward, but we are the #2 best ranked 'fashion designers'. There are stores of us throughout the whole country, or so I believe. Well, 'we'.. I can't really imagine me or my dumbass father design clothing. I bet my mother does all of that work- letting father benefit from her efforts.

"Tease". That's our brand name. It seems legit. I furthermore don't really care- I got nothing to do with all of this shit.

I'm not bored though, despite of being all alone in this cold room. The servants - from time to time - deliver me books. First they were childish books. Then books about 'how to behave'. I didn't wanna read crap like that- so I threatened a servant I'd use a spell on her to kill her in her sleep if she didn't get me proper books. That worked. It's funny how people are so easy to control. As if they're mere pawns. Perhaps I should use them as pawns, while I'm in my room. Locked up.

Writing? Self-taught. Reading? Don't ask me how, but I was able to decipher every content of each book I have read. No matter what language. Am I smart or what? It's called 'spending your time wisely'.

Currently I'm reading a book called 'The skeleton's pride'. It's about a young girl getting lost in another dimension. There she meets a sadistic skeleton. The skeleton hated everything around him, literally HATE. H-A-T-E. Detest. You could almost call him 'Satan in a skeleton suit'. The unthinkable happened- the young girl and the skeleton fell inlove. Still need to read the rest, but it's kind of a pathetic story. Why would a skeleton that first hates everything, in the end- fall in love? That's fucked up. Impossible.

But hey- once or twice a month I escape the mansion. Don't ask me how, that's a secret. I run into the woods and find myself a little piece of mind. If I'm not able to do that, I probably would've ended up killing myself. Why, you ask?

I'm tired of living a life when everyday I go to bed the last thing I think about is; 'Please, don't let me wake up in the same place again', and when I wake up the first thing I wonder is; 'am I dead yet?'

I want to escape. I want to escape this place, free myself from the invisible chains that have made me bound to this horrible mansion. How? I don't know. There are many things I can't answer yet.

Though, I know myself I'm still alive- and will never be saved from this eternal hell, meeting one day an unnoticeable demise.


	2. Floating Ship

**here then D: I was writing this during class xD**

* * *

"Yes, yes. I am coming, just a moment."

At first, I was a little scared. Even so, I learned quickly. Becoming the next Bookman is very tiring.

"I'll seriously leave you behind, kid."

"Wait, gramps." I rapidly followed him. The horses were making a loud noise on the streets. What a pest.

Another case. Gramps is letting me record the dead bodies at crime scenes. It's funny gramps doesn't have a name. I either call him 'geezer', 'old man', or 'gramps', but he wants me to call him 'Bookman'. If you're wondering what that is, well from my point of view: people who were cursed. We, born as the one becoming compatible for possessing the 'Bookman Powers / Abilities', it's basically bullshit. You're either born with it, or not. When the current Bookman heir reaches a specific age, they know the next heir is born. In this case, me.

"Look carefully. Lavi, concentrate. Inspect the dead body with your right eye."

I glanced at the body. This time, the victim had three bone fractures. A woman around mid twenties, from what I can see she also was stabbed twice. Not much of a resistance. It's actually disgusting how the blood had spread out all over the street.

"Clearly by looking at the wounds of her neck, someone must have.. Gramps, she's probably dead for hours. What's the point in recording dead people? Give me something new. I have completely mastered the controlling of the record abilities so please-"

"You immature brat. You're 1000 years too early to begin something advanced."

"Don't take me lightly old man. I escaped the tragedy of 8 years ago, I'm grown up now. Not that little insecure kid who wanted to suicide 24/7."

Bookman closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He probably knew, for the stubborn one I am, he wouldn't be able to stop my pleading. "Do not forget, Lavi. I'll think about something if you write me a full report on the body. That's all."

I blinked. "Agreed."

Ah, that's right. Years ago, our town got attacked by a group of people who named themselves 'The Noah Gang'. I couldn't care any less, we all just had to evacuate. Our house was on fire, and I simply let my parents die. I saw how they burned alive in our estate- I didn't even pity them. Why? I locked them up myself. They weren't able to leave the room. You could actually accuse me of murder, but no one knows. I escaped. I heard, recently, my little brother Deak took over the company. I really don't give a shit.

Coincidentally, I collapsed in front of another town's library. Bookman found me there and took me in. I've been grateful. Only a couple of months later, I found out the reason behind my different eye colors: my right eye possessed the power to become the next Bookman heir.

In general, the 'Bookman Clan' was a very secret organization. At all times, we can NOT reveal any information about us. The power we own, is just about being able to record. Yeah, record. We mainly record 'special events' up until every detail. We're on the side line of everything. We aren't supposed to get involved with anything. We write the 'truth' in books and keep them safe. We are neutral, trust no one, and can NOT hold personal affairs; not like I need any affairs. I'm fine with being on my own.

With 'special events', I meant 'wars'. War after war. It's getting boring after a while. Other than that, we investigate and solve cases that are impossible to solve.

I, Lavi, will and SHALL become the next Bookman without any problems, that's a fact.

* * *

"Lavi, there's something I want to discuss with you."

"What is it geezer? I'm not finished with the report yet, if that's what you came for." I took a glimpse at Bookman. For some reason, he looked a bit concerned. I placed the dip pen on my wooden desk.

"About the proposal you made earlier." Bookman sat down on a chair in front of me. "You're 19 years old now, and I think that it would help you alot if you took your own responsibilities and learn to become independent. You can't follow my ass forever so-"

"Duh geezer. Just cut to the case gramps," I interrupted him. I sealed the bottle of ink.

"I have went there for an appointment this afternoon and I want you to pack your stuff. From tomorrow on, you will study History and Literature at the Black Order University."

"Whoa, whoa, what?" I became a little surprised, but remained as calm as possible. Out of all places, a boring university. Yep, how awesome. Not. "Do I have anything to say about this?"

"Of course not. I will have you live in the dorms. Everyday UNTIL your graduation I want you to write out full reports of what you witness during a day. That way, when you graduate and return home, I will be able to experience if you matured or learned something or not. The school is the best one of the world. You're a smart kid, Lavi. I do not tolerate failures." Bookman really demanded high expectations of me. I felt a little bit uneasy.

I decided to obey him anyway. I'm already in his debt.

"I understood."

"But, as the next Bookman heir, I expect you to NOT show any feelings. You can not make any friends. Avoid unnecessary contact, ignore the roommate if you're going to get one."

"I understood, gramps."

"I also expect you to behave." The elde got up. "Now, come. I have prepared supper."

"Mhm." I got up from my seat and followed Bookman.

* * *

"Neeh, did you hear? A transfer student is coming at this time of the year. It's weird!", Lenalee took a seat next to her friend. She flung her long, dark green ponytails behind her shoulders. The dress she wore was a little bit uncomfortable, but she had to bear with it.

The young man next to her looked up from his books and smiled. "Oh, Lenalee. I see, do oyu know which class he'll join? And don't you have cooking lessons? Don't skip class, woman!"

"Your class, Allen. I've never skipped class in my life before! It's just that the teacher is not here yet. I am completely aware that skipping class is very rude."

"Ah, okay. That's good Lenalee." The boy, Allen, stared at his books that were on his desk.

"BUT! I've also heard he's a Bookman apprentice", she whispered in my ear.

"Eh? Wait, one of those secretive people who can always pop up anywhere at any time? Interesting."

"Yeah! I don't know much about the details either, but I suggest you to stay away from him." Lenalee said with a worried look.

"Well, it won't hurt to talk with him, right? I just want to know a little bit about him. I mean, after all, we'll have to spend these five years together. It'd be nice to let him know he's also part of the class." Allen inquired. "I just want to be polite.."

"Allen, class will start soon. I understand your point but, please. Don't do stupid things, okay?" Lenalee got up and elegantly walked away in her dress.

"I get it." Allen stuck his nose back in his books, but couldn't focus. He unbuttoned one of the buttons on his blazer. He wondered what kind of person the mysterious transfer student was.

When the second bell rang, I stepped inside the classroom with a blank face. I pulled on my black bandana to get it right, some of the bangs were stinging in my left eye. Great idea to wear an eyepatch.

I noticed that everyone stared at me. I wonder how many people there were in this classroom, 25? Gee, I'm the only one with red hair. A boy who looked up from his books caught my attention. I rested my gaze on him as I froze next to the teacher that introduced me to the students.

The boy had pure, white hair like snow. An angelic, innocent face with such a pale skin. He had a scar on the left side of his face, I wonder what happened.

I closed my eyes. No, no. I shouldn't pay attention to unnecessary things.

My seat was next to a blonde guy. He constantly broke out in hives, or so it seemed. I sighed when I learned his name was 'Bak Chan'. I threw him a cold glare which made him look away from me.

"This is going to be a long day..", I muttered to myself.


	3. Cruel Fate

**sorry x3 a little busy. soon! VEERRRYY soon! (in 1 month I think) Im having an exchange with my class to Spain ._. don't really feel like it.. 1 week without internet.. 1 w-h-o-l-e week spending in a family I don't know.. walking around all over the place in Madrid until my feet hurt.. I dont like countries that are warm..**

**Maah. Sorry for not updating any of my stories any sooner, lacked a little imagination and plots . had to refresh my mind a little. Hope you like this chapter.**_  
_

* * *

_I stumbled across a foggy forest. I see.. I've fallen asleep in the school break.. I used to wonder why, every time I had a nightmare, I was well aware of my surroundings, but the body I was in seemed in control of the past me. I couldn't speak, just slowly watched all of my history repeat itself. Now, I just want to get over it quickly, I quit wondering. It's a waste of time. No matter how strong I may seem, even I.._

_"Mommy look! When I grow up I am going to become BIIIG and STRONG! I'll take over the family business and make everyone except my brother PROUD!"_

_"Oh, dear. I am already proud of you saying that."_

_..can't deny that the scars on my heart kept opening up. I must admit, tough acts are hard. Even when I had grown accustomed hiding my true feelings and emotions, they still ended up becoming a large.. irresistable pile.. that eventually collapsed.  
__  
"Hehe, Deak! Look who's here!"_

_"DADDY!"_

_He lifted my little brother up with a smile, as he said the following: "Guess what! I have bought you a present!"_

_I felt disgusted, watching this fake 'happy scene' from a distance. I could feel the hatred of my past self crawling through its veins. Darkness. I hated how my past feelings started to brew up inside of this body. I wanted to destroy them, destroy the so called 'happy family' we seemed to be from the outside. I also wonder.. how long it'll take for my past self to be seen by a servant and get thrown back into the cell. Locked up.. feeling miserable. But.._

"Eeehyyy are youuu listenin' to me ya red haired brat?"

"Waa, he doesn't seem tuh bee yaa knoow? What shall we do boss? da teacher is not in da classroom."

I woke up when I sensed a hand grabbing my tie. I looked at the hand. It was quite.. oversized and dark for a human being. He's taller than me.. and more muscular.. or is it a fat pack? hm. How come he's so weak? Oh.. I see. These kind of people enrolled in the rumored best University too. I wonder how much they paid. They stink and are ugly. They're mere fools. I'll just have to teach them a lesson. Catching me on a bad mood.. hn.

I grinned sadistically as I grabbed the guy's hand, giving him a nasty glare.

"What's your business with me, kid?", I said to him with a cold tone. I became a little amused when I saw a slight bit of fear in his eyes.

"B-Boss! He grabbed me!"

"You sure have got some nerve, don't ya?"

The one that seemed to be called 'Boss', took his glasses off. Ugly fashion for a pair of glasses though. I released my grip from him. He had the same skin color as the one that dirtied my tie with his hand. Is it nowadays fashion to have black stigmata on your forehead? How trivial.

"You're Lavi, heh boy?", he spoke to me while his eyes met mine. Something about him didn't feel right. He licked his lips before he brought them into a giant smirk.

"And?", I replied skeptically.

"Why do you have red hair, boy? Did you dye it? Or are you perhaps a witch?", he got an inch closer to me while his wannabe "comrades" stepped aside. I got up from my chair and gave him an even colder glare.

"Witch, huh? I'm not sure if you should be saying pointless things when you yourself look like a buffoon."

He looked at me, surprised, then started to burst out in laughter. "Hehe. You're quite interesting. I'll tell you something good before you'll adjust. This is my classroom. I've made some rules in this classroom and if you break one of them, I will personally beat you up after class. Understood?"

I snorted. "Rules? Do me a favor and disappear from my sight already, you're ruining it."

His smirk faded. It seemed I managed to annoy him. Bingo.

It was quiet for a moment. The whole classroom was silent and the air was really tense. I only had to blink for moment when I noticed his sly movements. He clenched his right hand into a fist and gave me a fierce punch right into my face, which I blocked with my bare hand, surprising the classroom.

"You thought you could hit me with something so weak, scum?", I slowly said to him after I brought my face closer to his. "You're way too weak to be able to land a scratch on me. I hate the weak."

"...B-Boss..", one of his "comrades" said.

His arm started to tremble a little. He pulled it back as he looked at me. He knew I just humiliated him in front of the whole class, despite of that incident he apparently gathered his pride and giggled. Counter attack?

"..My name is Tyki Mikk. That punch was just a mere punch from the root of my powers, it'll be much harder when I really try. I'm just trying not to make a ruckus in the classroom. I will not have you and YOUR kind accepted in this classroom! WITCH! Listen to me, since the break will be over soon I demand you to sit here and wait after class for me to explain the rules. If you refuse I'll really beat you up. Remember that, boy!"

He walked away towards his table, followed by his "comrades". I sighed and sat down on my chair. Slowly, the tense air became normal and some students started to talk again.

"More useless effort.. meaningless.. unnecessary..", I mumbled to myself after I let out another sigh. I took out my pocket watch from my bag and looked at the time. A couple of minutes left before the break ended. I closed my eyes, deciding to rest some more.

"Uh-.. uhmm..?"

I opened my eyes again, only to see the white-haired teen standing next to my wooden desk. I stared right into his innocent eyes. The boy, that noticed he caught my attention, continued to speak.

"Nice to meet you, Lavi-kun. My name is Allen Walker. If it wouldn't be a trouble, would you like to join me for a cup of tea after class?"


End file.
